the life of a special god
by k-bar1207
Summary: annabeth dies during the giant war and percy becomes a god read about his new life
1. the awards

**Hello this my first fanfic ever so criticism welcome enjoy the story**

 **Disclaimer:i do not own any pjo or hoo characters**

Percy's POV

I was walking through camp half blood and i heard Mr.D say "Peter Johnson you're needed on olympus." well i guess i'm taking a road trip to the empire state building .

Time Skip : in olympus

Percy's POV

When i got there their was the remaining seven plus nico standing their. "Ah Perseus seems you're late."Zeus said "Now let us proceed why you are all here ,for your heroic actions you will all have one wish from the gods". Zeus said "Even immortality?" asked Leo. "Yes the council has decided that you will each be granted immortality if you wish."Hera said a bit annoyed "on with the awards." Zeus said the seven plus nico all accepted and then. "Perseus Jackson"Zeus's voice boomed

"Me and the council have decided that we wish you to join us on the olympian council." "I am sorry lord Zeus but i must decline but I wish for lady hestia and lord hades to have seat on the council." "I thought that this might happen" Zeus said then i was engulfed in a bright light and guess what I blacked out.

 **So that was the first chapter please review if i get more than two i will do daily updates and longer chapters**

 **Bye,k-bar**


	2. my domains

**Hi i'm back and going to ask what should percys pairing be now hears the secon chapter**

Percys POV

When I woke up I felt dizzy but I also felt stronger I saw Apollo and he said "Well your finally awake" "What happened" I asked trying to remember when I fell asleep "Well Zeus turned you the remaining seven and nico into gods" "WHAT" I shouted "Yep they're waiting for you in the throne room so you can all get your domains

TIME SKIP:IN THRONE ROOM

"Right when I got there the fates flashed in and said "N _ico di anjalo shall be the minor god of shadows and heir to Hades, Jason grace shall be the minor god of thunder and lightning ,Piper Mcleen shall be the minor goddess of charmspeak and beauty,_ _Frank Zhang shall be the minor god of shapeshifting,Hazel Levesque shall be the minor goddess of jewls and riches,Leo Valdez shall be the minor god of fire ,Perseus Jackson shall be the Olympian god of waves,time,and heroes."_

 **so thats the second chaper hoped you liked please leave a review**


	3. my jobs

**Hi guys hope you like my story I'm trying to make my chapters longer it's just hard now on with the story**

Zeus's pov

I was truly shocked about how powerful Perseus's domain's were "well now that that's over" I said

Percy's pov

when Zeus said that three new thrones appeared one was dark with skulls and bones the second was red like fire and the third was gold and sea green "Perseus sit on your throne and claim your spot on the Olympian council" Zeus said I sat on the throne and I felt so powerful like I could destroy the world if I wanted to easily "Percy you might want to look into a mirror " my Dad said

and a mirror appeared in front of me not much changed aside from my eyes witch were now a mix of sea green and gold " Perseus you shall be the new director of camp half blood your normal godly powers like teleportation come natural" Zeus said He was right I thought about the big house a couple seconds later I was standing outside the big house.

 **Well guys theirs chapter three**


	4. camp half blood

**Hi guys i'm back sorry for not updating I was sick I really am trying to make the chapters longer thanks for all the support I really appreciate it and also I still need pairings for percy remember annabeth**

Percy's pov

After I got there "Lord Perseus Zeus has ordered that tonight during dinner we will announce that you and the Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank have become gods and that you are the new camp director" Chiron said and then bowed 'No need to bow chiron and it's just percy" I said

Time Skip:Dinner

Percy's pov

I was sitting at the Poseidon table when Chiron said "You might be wondering where Mr.D is but he no longer the camp he was replaced by a new god are very own percy jackson" everyone one stoped talking and was looking at me I walked up next to chiron and something so dumb I said "Hi"

 **and that's that**


	5. flash back

**Well guys the long awaited chapter 5**

 **and now we finally have it shout out**

 **to one of my friends now on with the chapter**

 **Percy's pov**

So turns out I'm not only the camp director of camp half blood but also the new director of camp jupiter so right now i'm on the stage and when they found out I did something around the same thing that was stupied I said "hi" ya ya you think I'm an idiot but when I was walking off the stage and I saw reyna's face

Flash Back

I was about to hit the final blow on Gaia but when I stabbed her with riptide she went in the ground and with last bit of her strength to kill Anabeth I went on my knees and shouted "nooooooo"

Flash Back end

 **and theirs chapter 5 hope you liked it**


End file.
